Teach Me
by DaCherry
Summary: Bella has a crush on Phil, her step-dad. He teaches her about masturbation **Entry for TwiKinkFest** Please make sure to read entire prompt and warnings before continuing on


**Prompt: **61 Masturbation. Bella has a crush on Phil, her step-dad. He teaches her about masturbation

**Title**: Teach Me

**Rating: **NC17

**Content Warnings:** This is a mutual masturbation story. Neither Phil nor Bella see the other person's nekkid parts. With that being said, I would still consider this to be Implied Incest between a daughter + her step father

"Hi Phil," I said walking into his room in my new pink bra + matching thong panties.

"Hi, honey" he said looking up at me smiling

Phil was my stepdad and he was always around, it seemed. Mom worked a lot of hours leaving us alone quite a bit. I found him attractive so I liked to flirt with him. I've been trying for almost a year to get him to touch me, but he won't. It was driving me crazy.

Now that I was 18, I wanted him to be my first lover. I loved Phil's broad shoulders and touch of grey to his hair. I didn't care that he was 22 years older than I was. He'd always resisted my advances, but I still paraded around him in my underwear. He'd compliment me on my choice of style or color, but so far, he hadn't even patted me on the ass. And every time he hugged me, I'd rub my breasts against his chest. I could tell by his erection that he found me attractive.

I pirouetted in front of him. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's very nice."

"I really like this bra. I like the way it holds my breasts together, and the way the lace feels against my skin."

"Me too, honey," he said barely glancing at me.

"Can I sit on your lap?"

"Now, Bella, you know that's not appropriate."

"But Phil, I can't take it anymore, all I do is think about you. How do you deal with it?" I demanded.

"Frankly, Bella, I masturbate and think about you. That helps me resist temptation," he explained.

"Really?"

"Of course, don't you masturbate and think about me?" he prompted.

"I've never masturbated before," I admitted.

"I think masturbation might be the answer to your problem, Bella."

"Can you show me how, step daddy?"

"All right." He stood up, put his arm around my shoulders and led me to my bedroom. "Just lie down on the bed."

I did, feeling my breath come more quickly. "How do I begin?"

"You can begin anyway you want to. It's a process of exploring. Let's start slow and easy." He decided.

"Okay."

"Just touch your arms with your fingertips. Very lightly, just like that. Up and down...up and down."

"Should I use fingernails?" I asked.

"If you'd like, just be nice and gentle."

"Like this?" I asked barely touching my skin.

"Yes, does that feel nice?"

"Yes," I whispered, enjoying the feel of his eyes on me. "It tickles a little."

"Now take your palms and warm them up on your arms," he suggested. Once I did, he directed me some more. "Touch your stomach the same way with your fingertips, lightly, tracing them over your stomach."

I ran fingernails over my stomach. "That tickles even more," I noted. "It makes my nipples hard. Is it naughty to tell you that?"

"No, honey, tell me exactly how you feel."

"It's as if there are waves of electricity or heat moving over my body and making my nipples tingle. I can feel them getting hard," I moaned.

"That's just what we want," he stated, gazing at me.

"Can I touch my nipples now?" I breathed out.

"Slow down, we've got all afternoon," he commented.

"Yessss." I drew out the word.

"Ok, go ahead and move your fingers over your stomach, down between your naval and the top of your panties," he suggested.

"Mmm… it's sensitive. I really want to touch my breasts, can I?" I requested.

"Well, okay, guess so, but only over the bra for now. And remember, go slowly," he reminded.

I slid my palms up my ribs until I was cupping my breasts. I moaned with pleasure "Should I squeeze them? Feels so good."

"Yes, dear, go ahead and squeeze them." He licked his lips.

"Mmmm..." I kneaded them through the pink lace, squeezing them together.

"You have very sensitive breasts, don't you?" he noted.

"Oh yes…." I purred.

"I can tell because you're always pressing them against me."

"They've been growing so fast. It seems my nipples are always hard. I want you to touch them," I pouted.

"You know I can't, but you can imagine those are my hands as you touch your breasts,"

He recommended.

"Or I can think about how it makes you happy to watch me touching myself. I can enjoy you watching me," I concurred.

"You're right, I do enjoy it," he agreed.

"Are you going to masturbate, too?" I requested.

"Not right now. Are those nipples ready to be touched?" he inquired.

"YES!" I shouted.

"Just through the bra, first," he reminded.

I used my fingernails and fingertips to touch the hard bumps thought the lace, and my body shivered. "Oh, it sends pleasure all though me," I murmured.

"I'm glad you like it," he admitted.

"Stepdad, I love when you watch me. Are you sure you don't want to touch me? I'd like that so much," I squirmed.

"It's not appropriate. Go ahead and touch them, though. Enjoy the way it feels."

It felt so good, I had to squeeze my legs together "Step-daddy, I'm getting wet down there," I confessed.

"That's perfectly normal. You're going to take care of that soon. All the pleasure is going to build and build until you have an orgasm," he explained. "Now you can pull the straps of your bra down so your nipples are bare."

"Do you want me to take the bra off?"

"You can't be naked with me in the room. You'll have to keep your underwear on as I help you with your sexual urges."

"Am I helping you with your urges?" I asked as he stroked the bulge in his pants.

"Yes, you are," he allowed.

"Okay, so straps down?" I asked.

"Yes, because I think you need to touch them. Slowly take the straps and pull them down, then pull the cups down until your nipples are bare," he instructed.

Panting, I did as he requested. "Oh can I touch them now?"

"In a minute. First I want you put your fingers in your mouth and lick them, then you can use those wet fingers to touch your nipples. Doesn't that sound good?" he propositioned.

I hummed and put my left forefinger in my mouth and sucked. I added the tip of my thumb and looked at Phil while I sucked them.

"Mmmm…yes… that's it, Bella. Make your fingers nice and wet. Does it feel good having something in your mouth?" he implored.

"Uh huh," I muttered around my fingers.

"Such a good girl, you're doing fine," he said, stroking bulge faster. "Go on and take those wet fingers and play with your hard nipples."

I practically cried when my wet finger met my hard points.

"Some girls can come just by breast play," he noted as I started to grind my legs together."Do you like it gentle or more of a hard pinch?"

"Both ways, feel good. I like to alternate," I admitted, moving my fingers around.

"Okay honey, now we're going to move to your lower half." He stammered out, red faced with exertion.

"Good," I exclaimed.

"Why don't you touch your breast with one hand and slowly move the other hand down towards your panties."

"I love it when you tell me what to do," I confessed.

"Raise your legs up a little and touch your inner thighs," he commanded, so I reached down and trailed my fingers over the delicate skin.

"I really want to touch my vagina," I groaned. "Does it have to be over my panties?"

"Yes, over the panties. Rub that hot little pussy through them," he begged.

Pleasure and warmth spread through my body as I barely stroked my mound. I could feel heat and moisture as the pressure started building.

"Yes…. Just touch it…rub it slowly. Only through those little pink panties. Make circles with your hand and touch your nipple at the same time. How does it feel?" he asked.

"It feels so good…..Phil… can I please go inside the panties?" I panted.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"Put your hand inside then, and touch."

I eagerly slipped inside the waistband of the pink lace and using my fingertips, caressed my now wet pussy lips. I gasped at the contact. "It's so hot and wet. What should I do?" I asked, eagerly.

"Touch your outer lips, first. Run your finger around them."

"So good." I bucked my hips a little.

"Just those outer lips, honey. Keep touching those nipples, too. That's a good girl. Do you know where your clitoris is?"

"I think so." I said, shyly.

"You'll have to move inside a little, then upwards towards the top to find it," he directed. I practically convulsed when I moved my finger up. "It's sensitive isn't it," he noted.

"Oh god…"I panted.

"Be gentle, tickle it, touch it with fingertips, just don't be rough," he recommended.

"I feel like I'm about to explode!" I yelled.

"Slow down a little. Leave it alone for a second. Touch your breasts some more, come on dear, slow down, squeeze that breast…that's it," he commented as I did as he said. I was writhing and grinding my legs together as I slowed down.

"Okay, what I need you do is take that finger you were just using to touch your clit and suck on it, make it wet. Then place it back on yourself."

I slipped my finger into my mouth, rolled my tongue around it and placed it back down on my clitoris.

"Are you ready to orgasm?"

"Yes… only for you…" I was exhaling so loudly, now.

"Keep rubbing, he insisted, inserting his hand into his pants and moving it around the bulge.

"Can we come together? Can you take it out and let me watch you stroke it?" I whined.

"No…honey..." he breathed heavily.

"I can close my eyes and you can jerk off on me," I suggested.

"Ok, as long as you close your eyes, and keep rubbing your pussy," he agreed.

I closed my eyes, spinning in pleasure I screamed as his hot spray landed on my stomach. When I heard his zipper, I opened my eyes.

"Did you want to get cleaned up?" he asked.

"Yes, a long hot shower. Do you want to watch me?"

"Perhaps I could give you more advice."

**A/N: feel free to check out all the other prompts + responses on the blog**

** . **


End file.
